fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Einherjar
Einherjar (英霊の魔符 Eirei no Mafu lit. Spirit Talisman in the Japanese version) are characters from previous Fire Emblem titles that appear in Fire Emblem Awakening, as well as the central mechanic of its DLC. Description The Einherjar take the form of a card which can be used to summon a legendary hero from past Fire Emblem games. According to Old Hubba, the Einherjar replicate these spirits of heroes down to their personalities and appearance. However these spirits are nothing more than phantoms; physically appearing as these heroes, but in the end, they are not the real thing. The Einherjar are loyal to whoever summons them, whether the summoner is of good or evil intent regardless of the Einherjar's own moral standing. These spirits can be defeated in combat, and once defeated, they revert back to their card form and can be summoned later. In Game Einherjar appears as either SpotPass characters or DLC characters. There are 123 different characters total, with thirteen appearing as both SpotPass and DLC characters, bringing there the total to 136 different Einherjar cards. The character art for the SpotPass Einherjar use the official character art taken from their respective games. The character models for the Einherjar characters are not unique, but rather constructed using the options available within the same avatar creation system used to customize Robin. The lone exception to this rule is Marth, who uses Lucina as the basis for his head model. All Einherjar are able to reclass into any class their gender permits, including the Tactician class. Marth and Tiki are the only Einherjar who have an additional class, being the Lodestar and Manakete classes respectively, though Tiki loses hers upon reclassing. Einherjar whose traditional character classes are not represented as playable in Awakening begin with starting classes that most closely resemble their classes from their respective games. Einherjar can fall in battle (and be removed from the army in Classic Mode) if their HP reaches zero, but they can be recruited again by either summoning them again via SpotPass, recruit them by completing their respective DLC chapter, or by hiring them again from Robin's Logbook. Einherjar characters are not capable of engaging in support conversations or building support relationships. SpotPass Einherjar interaction SpotPass Einherjar can be selected through the Bonus Teams menu. After selecting a character, they will be summoned onto the world map, similar to StreetPass units, Merchants, and Risen spawns. Players can interact with them on the map where they can do the following: #Hire the Einherjar for a price. The price of the unit is based on their rating. The higher their rating, the more they will cost. After hiring the SpotPass Einherjar, the player will receive fifty Renown points. #Shop from the Einherjar. What they offer is dependent on what their team members are holding. For example, Raydrik's team offers Mire (as there are several Sorcerers carrying them), while Micaiah's team offers Micaiah's Pyre (as Micaiah herself is carrying the tome). Signature weapons like Gradivus are not sold. #Battle the Einherjar. The player may engage the Einherjar and their team (up to nine additional units) in battle. The allowed units depends upon the map, so if the battle takes place at Southtown, only six are allowed while the Demon's Ingle allows thirteen units. If the player defeats the Einherjar's team, the player may recruit the Einherjar for free. The player will earn 50 Renown points even if they are not recruited. There are twelve sets of Einherjar comprised of ten characters per set. Of the twelve, nine sets are based upon a singular game such as The Blazing Blade and Radiant Dawn and two sets originate from Genealogy of the Holy War, one for Sigurd's generation and one for Seliph's. Each of these eleven sets are comprised of the main lords and human villains of each game, with the remaining slots filled by various characters from the respective titles. The twelfth and final set includes ten additional villains from across the series. List of SpotPass Einherjar ''Shadow Dragon *Prince Marth *Caeda *Ogma *Navarre *Merric *Linde *Nyna *Minerva *Tiki (Shadow Dragon) *Gharnef *Camus Gaiden *Alm *Celica *Clair *Valbar *Clive *Boey *Luthier *Nomah *Deen *Mycen Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 1st Generation'' *Sigurd *Deirdre *Quan *Ethlyn *Arden *Ayra *Jamke *Lachesis *Lewyn *Arvis ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 2nd Generation'' *Seliph *Julia *Larcei *Ulster *Arthur *Fee *Ced *Ares *Altena *Julius *Ishtar *Travant ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leif *Finn *Nanna *Eyvel *Dagdar *Mareeta *Salem *Olwen *Saias *Raydrik Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Roy *Lilina *Wolt *Shanna *Lugh *Raigh *Cecilia *Sophia *Perceval *Zephiel *Narcian Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Eliwood *Lyn *Hector *Florina *Matthew *Serra *Karel *Nino *Jaffar *Nergal *Ursula *Lloyd *Linus Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ephraim *Eirika *Seth *Moulder *Lute *Amelia *Innes *Marisa *L'Arachel *Lyon *Selena Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike *Elincia *Titania *Soren *Mist *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Geoffrey *Ashnard *Petrine Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Micaiah *Sothe *Edward *Leonardo *Brom *Nephenee *Sigrun *Sanaki *Sephiran *The Black Knight *Oliver Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *King Marth *Katarina *Catria *Norne *Etzel *Horace *Malice *Athena *Legion *Hardin DLC Einherjar DLC Einherjar are recruited by clearing their specific DLC Xenologue. Fifteen of the sixteen DLC Einherjar received new art from guest artists or artists that worked on prior ''Fire Emblem games. Only Eldigan did not receive new art. Eldigan, Est, and Palla are exclusive to DLC and cannot be recruited through SpotPass. The thirteen other Einherjar have different skill sets than their SpotPass forms, but their stat modifiers are the same as their SpotPass forms. The DLC Einherjar are listed with their respective Xenologues where they can be recruited. Simply beat the DLC to obtain them. Note that Est, Catria, Palla and Katarina have additional requirements. List of DLC Einherjar *Champions of Yore 1 - Prince Marth *Champions of Yore 2 - Roy *Champions of Yore 3 - Micaiah *Infinite Regalia - Eldigan *Lost Bloodlines 1 - Leif *Lost Bloodlines 2 - Alm *Lost Bloodlines 3 - Seliph *Smash Brethren 1 - Elincia *Smash Brethren 2 - Eirika *Smash Brethren 3 - Lyndis *Rogues & Redeemers 1 - Ephraim *Rogues & Redeemers 2 - Celica *Rogues & Redeemers 3 - Ike *Death's Embrace - Est (kill Algol within 10 turns) *Five-Anna Firefight - Catria (all 5 Annas survive the battle) *Roster Rescue - Palla (kill all 7 Revenants before they escape) *Apotheosis - Katarina (complete all 5 waves of the normal set) Etymology The term Einherjar originates from Norse Mythology. When a warrior died in battle, their soul was guided into Valhalla by the valkyries. Their purpose was to become a part of the army of the gods for the events of Ragnarök, or the battle that was foretold to take place at the end of the world. "Einherji" is a plural term for the Einherjar. Trivia *Tiki is the only character in Awakening who exists as both a member of the standard roster and as an Einherjar, with her child self from Shadow Dragon appearing as a SpotPass character. *Because of the general lack of original art assets for characters from Fire Emblem Gaiden, it is the only game in the series that does not feature a villain represented as an Einherjar. Category:Terms